


What We Do In The Dark

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Andy decides to remind Pete of his place.





	What We Do In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 10: Hairpulling  
So for hair pulling you might have thought I’d have gone for Ray’s curls, but then I saw Pete’s ridiculous long hair and it was just begging to be pulled so this is the result.

“You’re my little slut, do you understand that?” Andy growled as his hips thrust harshly against Pete’s ass, making him cry out beneath him. Pete’s fingers clutched tightly onto the hood of Andy’s car, theat he’d been bent over just a few minutes before. “This ass is mine.” He gave Pete’s ass a slap to emphasise his word, making him yelp into the cool night air. “As is your little prick.” He reached around Pete’s waist, grabbing his cock and giving it a rough, if brief, squeeze. 

“Yes sir.” Pete groaned, his voice trembling as Andy pulled out and rammed into him again. Andy’s hand shifted from his cock, reaching up and grabbing Pete’s long hair. Andy was glad that he’d grown it out, as it gave him something else to hold onto. He gave it a harsh yank, pulling Pete’s head back and making him moan again.

“Such a needy little slut.” Andy snapped his hips against him, his balls slapping against his skin. “You deserve this, being fucked hard and deep where anyone could see you.” He pulled on his hair harder, exposing the tanned skin of his throat and the sight made him let out a possessive growl. Andy tightened his grip on his hair, pulling on it so hard it caused him to straighten up until Pete’s back was against his chest. With his head pulled to one side, Andy was able to sink his teeth into his neck, biting hard enough that he’d surely leave a mark that would last for days at least. “There, now everyone that sees you will know that you’re an owner boy.” Truthfully, he knew his head would obscure it unless someone got close, but that didn’t matter because they would know.

“Yes sir.” Pete whimpered the words out and Andy could feel the boy’s body tremble. Without another word Andy let go of his hair, shoving him back down across the car. He pinned him down, griping onto his t-shirt as he fucked him hard and fast. Andy knew that he’d fill him soon, but that didn’t matter. This was only meant to be a quick fuck, a reminder that Pete knew exact who he belonged to. Tee cries out under him, his body going tense and his hole squeezing around Andy’s dick and he didn’t need to see to know that Pete had just shot his load, staining his car, not that he gave a shit.

Andy chuckled, though it came out as slightly breathless from the way Pete’s insides were spasming around him. “You’re such a slut you didn’t even need your dick touched to cum.” Andy pulled out, only to thrust back into him, knowing that he wasn’t far behind him. Any other words died in his throat, the only sounds leaving his lips now being growls or grunts. Andy held onto Pete tighter, his eyelids falling shut as he slammed into him one last time, spilling deep inside of him.

He didn’t stay in Pete long, just long enough to catch his breath. When he slipped from him he took a moment to enjoy the sight of Pete’s leaking hole before taking hold of his hair again. This time he shoved him down onto his knees, Pete’s pants providing some protection from the tarmac and he shoved his face against the mess he’d made. “Clean up your mess and pull your pants up, I want you to feel me all night.”

Pete set to work right away, swiping his tongue across the the car, while his hands scrambled to pull his pants and underwear back up. Andy knew full well he had experience in situations like this and it didn’t take long for his clothing to be back in place. Once he was satisfied, he let his hair go, giving him a few moments to get back to his feet.

Only once Pete was standing, his hands brushing the dirt off his knees, did Andy speak again, his voice softer now. “So how did I do?”

“Oh you were wonderful.” Pete grinned impishly at him, his eyes twinkling in the dark. “You did great.” He leaned up and gave him a brief kiss, trailing his hand down Andy’s bare arm, his fingers tracing over his ink. “I loved it when you pulled my hair.”

“Well, it is just so... pullable.” Andy couldn’t help but reach over, brushing some of it from his face. “Come on, let’s get inside before the others wonder where we’ve gotten too.”

Pete just grinned at him, taking him by the hand as Andy lead them both inside, out of the cool of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are awesome


End file.
